


Watch Your Head

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Tech Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy never did like playing Tech Support. At least Billy knew what he was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Your Head

Teddy wasn't the tech-support type. He never showed much interest in it, and rarely found himself in situations where such knowledge was required. 

Billy wasn't so lucky. Being the eldest out of three siblings and the main consumer of internet and technology in the Kaplan household, he was assigned as head of tech-support whether he liked it or not. He learned what he needed to know the hard way, and though he knew that, Teddy always thought it was easy because Billy made it look easy.   
He was proven wrong, painfully so, one day when Billy came back home late, and the internet connection died before he arrived. For reasons beyond him, Rebecca asked Teddy to fix it, probably due to his age, and thinking still it was easy and wanting to help, Teddy agreed.  
  
–  
  
Billy found him half entangled in net cables and about to honestly Hulk-out when he came back home at long last.  
  
" _Fix it_." Teddy begged and held the modem up. Billy palmed his face with one hand and buried the other in Teddy's hair.  
  
"It's going to be ok, Tee, I promise."  
  
Teddy was alarmed by how actually reassuring that sounded.  
  
–  
  
The crisis was easily contained, and it was decided that Billy would give Teddy a quick run-down of the house's network, as well as a frequent problem list with solutions that proved themselves in the past. Teddy thus was crouching under the desk where the modem and all its cables were, and Billy sat next to him, using his powers to see what Teddy was doing as there wasn't room for both under the desk - they checked.  
  
"Seriously?  _That_ 's it?" Teddy growled and tugged at one of the cables.  
Billy reached down and patted his thigh reassuringly.   
  
"It  _is_  intimidating the first time, I agree. But we're taking care of that now, aren't we?" He asked, and with the flick of a finger, the cable had a small label hanging off it, indicating which room it was connected to.   
"Better late than never, right?"  
  
"Says the guy who actually knows his way around here. I'm officially traumatized." Teddy complained and glanced around again. All the cables were labeled and hooked to both the modem and the holes in the wall. There was the modem itself, and there was the power, and the small instructions notebook—  
  
"Ok, I'm done here." Teddy declared and crawled back outside.  
"You know, I'll  _never_ —" He began, only to stop when he tried to sit up. Billy's hand was on his head, and a moment later Teddy realized he was this close to hitting his head against the desk. Every last bit of frustration and unpleasantness the ordeal brought with it melted away instantly, and Teddy turned to look at Billy with nothing short of infatuation.  
Billy blinked down curiously.  
  
"You never— what?"  
  
Teddy grinned as he leaned over Billy's lap and stared up adoringly.  
"Never get tired of you."  
  
Billy stared at him blankly before an exasperated smile rose to his lips.  
"Oh you." He concluded, arms draping over Teddy's shoulders and back.  
  
"Oh, me." Teddy confirmed and resumed happily cuddling in this manner.


End file.
